1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to locking assemblies, and particularly to a locking assembly for locking the circuit board in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit boards are usually locked within the housing via screws in the electronic devices. During assembly or disassembly of the circuit boards, the screws are fastened or disassembled by means of screwdrivers. The screws and the circuit boards are easily be damaged if the amount of power or force used when controlling or turning the screwdrivers is not adjustable during the assembly or disassembly of the circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.